The Story of Melody Grimm
by MsWildfire97
Summary: Melody never thought that going into space with her Uncle Ben and her boss Reed would lead to her saving the world as part of the super hero team the Fantastic 5 but she also never thought she would start to fall for the arrogant, hot-headed pretty boy that is Johnny Storm but will that change will she find love. Read to find out...JohnnyxOc...
1. Chapter 1

**Fire: Hey this is a JohnnyxOC story I hope you all enjoy it please review and I will be doing shout outs. **

**Johnny: MsWildfire97 doesn't own Fantastic four or any of the characters or plot or any of the songs all she owns is her OC **

**~Melody's Pov~ **

I was sitting reading a magazine while listening to my Ipod when my uncle Ben and his best friend and my boss Reed Richards came through the door "Hey guys" I took my earphones out and gave them a small smile "How'd the meeting go?" I asked hoping it went well "We're going to space" Ben told me and I jumped up "Yes!" but he didn't look that happy and Reed didn't really either "You know Johnny Strom" I groaned and sat back down "Please don't tell me he's coming too?" Ben nodded "It gets worse Mel" I stared at him and Reed "How can it get any worse?"

* * *

"Oh yeah that's worse" I stared off into the distance from the observation deck with Ben and Reed on either side of me watching Johnny ride a motorbike and kiss a girl in the car beside him "Nope can't do it" Ben yelled "Come on Reed I mean look at him! There is no way im gonna take orders from him" I informed Reed crossing my arms over my chest "That goes double for me I aint taking orders from the underwear model" he crossed his arms just like I did and we both glared at Reed "Oh come on guys" I rolled my eyes "Reed, he was thrown out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria secret wannabes into a flight simulator" Ben informed him "Youthful high spirits" Reed tried "They crashed it into the wall, a flight simulator!" i told him abit more harshly then I wanted it to be "How many times have I asked you two to do something you absolutely could not do?" I shook my head and started down the walk with Ben "Five" Ben called back "I had it at four" he called to us "This makes five" I yelled over my shoulder

I groaned as I looked at the outfit I had been given it was blue and reminded me of a wet suit but like thicker "I look horrible…" I grunted looking at myself in the mirror the suit was skin tight and hugged my curves which I never liked to show and I had zipped it just above my chest to show a slight bit of cleavage and my wavy dark brown hair was loose and fell down just past my shoulder blades "You look fine" Sue assured me "Yeah whatever ya say" I told her with a half-smile, I headed out to were Reed and Ben where "I hate this….this 'thing'!" I told Ben with a pout and he looked at me and zipped my zip the rest of the way up "Keep it like that" he warned I stuck my tongue out and zipped it down a little

"Captain on bridge" Ben stood at attention, there was a flash and I rolled my eyes at the sight of Johnny in the same suit as mine and with a camera "Digital camera $254, memory stick $59, and the look on your hardass former CO's face when he finds out that he's your junior officer? Priceless" he told Ben with a smirk then looked at me "Oh hello, who might you be" I scoffed and shook my head with a laugh "I see you don't have a good memory but if ya need reminding im Melody Grimm" I walked up to him until our faces were inches apart "And I was the only girl who didn't flaunt over ya in fact I hated your guts and I still do" I spat out putting as much venom into my voice as possible before stepping back and smirking at his shocked face "Melody…wow….you got hot" I groaned "I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr Blonde Ambition trying to flirt with my niece. However, I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits" Ben told Reed pulling out the suit like mine and Johnny's "Who came up with dese stupid suits anyway" I asked Reed "Victor did" Susan answered walking into the room her suit now on and her hair pinned back "The synthetics act as a second skin, Adapting to your bodies individual needs" she explained

"See means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool" Johnny said a smug grin on his face "I think we got that Johnny" I told him and he smirked at me "Why are you coming anyway babe" I growled "Im Reed's assistance, I have a right to be here" I then pulled out my Ipod and earphones and put them in my ears letting the music drown out the sound of the others conversation

* * *

When we got to the space station we all had Grey suits over the blue ones and thankfully the grey ones weren't skin tight "ETA until cosmic event in nine hours" Victor announced as we all kept walking "Maybe if your good daddy will let you drive next time" Johnny teased Ben "And maybe next time you can sit up front with me" Johnny told me with a sly smirk "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes" I walked past him and headed for the air-lock were Ben would put the plants to see how there were affected my cosmic radiation. After Ben changed into his suit Johnny was fixing Bens oxygen tank onto his back it while I sorted the samples.

"Please tell me your guy isn't trying to rekindle things with my sister" Johnny asked Ben and me "It's strictly business" I called back at him not talking my eyes off the samples "Well his eyes certainly say differently" Johnny retorted "Hey, two hearts got busted last time, maybe shes not over it either" Ben told him through the microphone in his space helmet "Wow, that's deep doctor Phil" I rolled my eyes and handed Ben the samples and clipped then hook onto his suit "Let's think about that, You got Victor, more money than god, stud of the year….Then you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp, Real toss up there" Ben glared and I patted his shoulder "Ignore him" I walked out of the air lock "Don't trouble your tiny little mind" Ben told Johnny "Don't wonder off now boy" Johnny told ben closing the air-lock "Securing airlock chamber" a robotic woman's voice announced as the airlock door finally shut I gave Ben a thumbs up while Johnny mock-saluted him

I was going over everything and checking Ben's stats when Johnny appeared beside me "What" i muttered not taking my eyes off the screen "Why do you hate me so much?" he questioned "You're a self-absorbed jerk who thinks of girls as play things and gets a new girlfriend every few days, you don't care what their personality is as long as they're hot and have a big chest" I told him turning and facing him looking him square in the eye "And I think that's the most disgusting thing ever, so that's why I hate you" he looked shocked "I can't believe you! You're the exact same as you were all those years ago too busy with your work to let go and have some fun! Where's your sense of adventure, trying something new?" he shot back at me "Trying something new? Is that what you call your lifestyle? You're a Jerk Johnny Storm" I went to turn back to the monitors when Reed came running in "Ben needs to get inside right now!" he yelled "What's going on" Johnny asked him I looked at Reed then outside, I felt my jaw drop "I aint done arranging your flowers egghead" Bens voice said over the communicator "Ben turn around!" I yelled "Guys im not gonna make it" he told us "Ben you gotta jump it's the only way" Johnny urged him

Ben jumped from the platform just before it was engulfed by the cosmic shower "Come on Ben!" I yelled "Okay Johnny, Melody get ready to close the portal" we nodded and ran over to the computer, but the cloud pushed Ben through the portal and he slammed into the glass, I hit a button and the portal closed but it wasn't gonna hold and I knew that

The portal door glowed and the storm burst through, I felt arms wrap around me and then I was hit my body went heavy then really light before I felt like air then my vision faded to black as wave after wave of the cosmic radiation of the cloud hit me.

**Fire: Well that's the end of chapter one I hope you liked it **

**Johnny: R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire: Here's chapter two**

**Johnny: MsWildfire97 doesn't own Fantastic four or any of the characters or plot or any of the songs all she owns is her OC **

**~Melody's Pov~ **

I had woken up in Victor's Medical Facility a day after we had arrived there, we had to stay there as we were on quarantine "Ugh man" I groaned as I fixed my jacket "Hey" I turned and spotted Johnny in ski gear "What?" I snapped "Listen I know you hate my guts but I do know you love snowboarding" he smiled damn him "So?" he grabbed something from the side of the door and I gaped at him, it was a sky blue snow board with a white design on it and it had a white ski jacket on top of it "Come on…please" I sighed "Fine" he fist pumped "Yes!" he handed me the snow board, jacket and the rest of the gear.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the helicopter floor my legs over the edge and my feet attached to my snowboard "Now stay to the right side of the slope! I think the left will give you trouble!" he told me and I rolled my eyes "I think we should drop like ten more feet!" he turned and told the pilot but I fixed my hat, gloves and put my ski goggles down over my eyes "Last one down buys lunch" I yelled and jumped bending my knees just before I hit the snow "That's my future wife" I heard Johnny yell before I sped down the slope

I turned and spotted Johnny gaining on me so I bent my knees and did a 360 increasing the gap "Your losing!" I teased "Alright no more kid stuff" he yelled passing me "Check this out" he sped on and did a backflip in the air "Whoa!" I caught up to him and gasped "Johnny you're on fire!" I yelled at him "Thanks your pretty good too" I held back a groan "No seriously you're on fire!" he looked down at his coat "Whoa!" he waved his arms and shot off edge of the cliff and I couldn't stop so I shot off too.

I gaped as I saw Johnny catch on fire and shoot off into a pile of snow I waited to impact into the snow but I felt the air around me seemed to keep me a float then I dropped but instead of falling hard into the snow I seemed to go through it…what is going on!...i pulled myself out of the snow and ran over to where Johnny had landed "Johnny?" I laughed when I saw him standing in a large pool of steaming water shocked "care to join me" he asked still shocked looking around him

I slipped my jacket off and turned my back to Johnny "Here put this round your waist" I felt the jacket be taken out of my grip "Okay" I turned around and laughed the jacket was a bit small so he was holding it tightly around his waist "Come on we gotta go tell Reed" he nodded and we head back to the medical facility.

* * *

When we found Sue and Reed they looked shocked but not because of us "Hey you guys!" Johnny ran well walled in with my jacket still around his waist while I followed right behind him "You are never gonna guess what just happened me…uh us" he told them but they just stared at him "What?" he looked down then at me "Oh well I can explain this" Reed stared at me and I put my hands up "It's not what you think"

We headed down the hall Reed and Sue ahead of Johnny and I "It has to be the cloud its fundamentally altered our DNA" Sue told Reed, I watched Johnny click his fingers and them spark before creating a small flame above them "Let's not jump to conclusions we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap" I rolled my eyes "Reed" I called him "Whoa guys" Johnny said and they finally turned around "Look" we walked up to them as he showed them the flame that sat atop his fingertips as he clicked them "Now picture that…but everywhere" he said excitedly "It was everywhere….What" he smiled and Sue turned her head to Reed "the cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA" Reed said seriously then began walking again "Haha cool!" we were heading for Ben's room "Hey guys you know what I think I was flying" he told them "We gotta find Ben" I told them

Reed and I went to them door while Sue told Johnny to quit messing around "Uncle Ben! It's us open up!" he didn't answer so I looked at Reed who looked at Sue "Sue do you know the code" she nodded and went to the key pad while I leaned on the wall beside the door, there was a boom sound and we all started hitting the door "Ben! Open up!" I groaned and leaned my forehead on the wall "Hey does anyone have keys to these doors, anybody" Johnny called out.

Reed kneeled down and put his hand to the bottom of the door and it started going beneath it….okay what the hell….the lock clicked open and Reed stretched his hand/arm from under the door "That's gross" Johnny said and I slapped him in the arm. There was a loud noise that sounded like an explosion, the others went in but I couldn't but then I fell….like though the wall and the others stared at me until finally Johnny spoke up "Dude…you went through the wall!" I stared at the wall "Oh wow" I stood up and brushed myself off "What's going on, what happened in here" I turned around and saw Victor but then I walked over to where Johnny was and stared at the huge hole in the wall "Ben…." I whispered "Hey, it's gonna be okay" Johnny told me with a real smile and not his usual smirk or smug grin, Sue talked to Victor but I didn't really pay attention "Anybody got any ideas where the big guys going" Johnny asked us "Yeah…" I told him and looked at Reed who nodded in agreement "He's going home" he told them and I picked a picture of him and Debbie off the ground.

* * *

We had all headed back to Brooklyn to find Ben, we were currently in a taxi I was sitting in the back in the middle of Sue and Johnny with my earphones in listening to American Hi-Fi Flavor of the week

'_Her boyfriend, he don't know, _

_Anything about her_

_He's too stoned, Nintendo, _

_I wish that i could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the weak'_

This song use to remind me of Johnny but now I think im actually starting to like him, just a friend though, the taxi stopped on the Brooklyn bridge so I took my earphones out and stuffed them in one of the pockets in my jeans "What's going on?" Johnny shrugged and got out so I followed him up to the crowd where I saw a huge car crash "Wow" I muttered "What do we do now?" Sue asked looked at the three of us "We aint gonna get past em" I told her "But you could" Reed told her and I stared at him she looked horrified then nodded and closed her eyes to concentrated, she stared going invisible only leaving her clothes to be seen "Sue, your clothes lose them" Reed told her "This is so Wrong" Johnny said and turned around and I smiled at him but then Sue went visible again only in her underwear "Sue!" she gasped and grabbed her jacket trying to cover up "Wow, you've been working out" Reed said and I groaned "Shut up" she snapped at him "Anymore great ideas" Sue hissed at Reed "Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you" her body went invisible again "Sue" he said to get her attention "Oh" Sue then took off her underwear and I don't know where she went "im gonna need therapy" Johnny muttered

"Hey come on let's get out of here" Reed told us and we nodded, Johnny picked up Sue's clothes and we headed out of the crowd. Johnny and I lost Reed but he took Sue's clothes "we gotta find Ben" I told him and he nodded as we maneuverer past the cars we spotted Ben and I gasped, he was covered in Orange rocks but I knew he was still Ben "Mom, Mom" I looked to my left to see a little girl looking around for her Mom and then I looked and saw a nitrogen tank and it looked ready to explode "Johnny grab her!" he nodded and jumped over the car and grabbed her putting his arms around her protecting her from the flames and when they went to hit me the wind seemed to make a field around me so they went past me "Help! I'm stuck!" I looked to my right and saw man who looked in his forties trapped under a car with the flames slowly spreading around him so I ran over "Hang on" I took his hand and pulled and he just went through the car "Thank you, you save my life" he gave me a smile "You're a real life superhero" I helped him up "Please go over there where it's safe" I pointed to the crowd that was away from the flames he nodded saying one more thank you before heading off

I saw a fire truck half hanging off the edge of the bridge and going further down I rushed over and saw Ben trying to pull it down but he was having trouble so I grabbed it too and all of a sudden my body felt heavy so I pulled it down as well and we started trying to pull it fully onto the bridge so it wouldn't fall but our feet just kept sliding slowly "Come on Ben!" I grunted as we pulled harder and finally then fire truck started to move with us so we dragged it and started turning it so most of it would be on the bridge, I panted and looked at Ben "We….did….it" he gave me a small smile, I walked up to Johnny who looked shocked "Whoa, how did you" I shook my head "I dunno" I gave him a hug "What was that for?" he asked when I pulled back "We just saved people's lives, I think we deserved hugs" he smiled but it soon dropped as he looked over my shoulder "What?" I turned and saw Ben being circled by police me who were pointing guns at him "This is the police get down on the ground" I looked and saw a policeman with a megaphone "Get down on the ground now!" he yelled into the megaphone but then everyone started clapping for Ben and one of the Firemen we had saved pushed one of the policemen's gun down

I ran over to Ben and wrapped my arms around his neck which was larger now "you okay?" I asked and he nodded so I let go and smiled at him which he returned, after a second though it fell and I followed his gaze to see Debbie she shook her head at him and then started taking off her engagement ring which she sat on the ground and then she disappeared into the crowd, he walked over and kneeled down trying to pick up the tiny ring but he couldn't with his new large fingers so Reed went over and put it into his hand for him, I can't believe she would do this to him "I know" I jumped when I saw Johnny suddenly at my side and then I realised I had said that out loud "He's still Ben…" he gave me a smile.

We all sat in the medical tent while they examined us because they thought we were hurt, I looked at Ben he was staring down at the engagement ring in his large hand "Where your ears?" Johnny asked Ben curiously I shot him a 'seriously' look but he just shrugged it off "They're some folks outside that wanna talk to you" a fireman told Reed "We're not going public with this" Reed frowned at him "We're scientists, Not celebrities" he informed him "It's too late son, look" he pointed to the TV in the corner of the tent and turned it on, there on the TV was the 5 of us, I ignored the Newsman's voice and focused on the bottom of the screen were the writing said '_The Fantastic Five' _oh wow "See? They're calling you The Fantastic Five" he told us "Cool" Johnny said and headed for the exit of the tent "No, Wait" Sue said this caused Johnny to stop and turn around to face her "Where are you going?" Sue asked him with a scowl "I'm gonna go talk to them" Johnny told her "We should think this through" Sue told all of us "That's great brainstorm!" Johnny told them before heading back out of the tent "I got him" I told them hopping off the table and running after Johnny

I followed Johnny and my eyes widened at how many reporters there were "Oh my gosh" I breathed "I know right" Johnny said with a huge grin on his face "Which one of you is the leader" the fireman from before asked "that would be me" Johnny told him and he laughed "No seriously" I looked at Reed and so did Sue and he nodded "Okay son you're on" the fireman told him and stepped back allowing Reed to step forward "Uh…during our recent mission to the VonDoom space station….we were exposed to a yet an unidentified radioactive energy" He explained then lots of questions got asked only a few caught my attention "Is it true you passed through a car" I nodded and then someone shouted "Is it true you can fly" this was directed at Johnny "Yeah im working on it, it's actually really difficu-" he was cut off by Sue "Actually" she said stepping forward "We don't know much more than you do at this point, We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms" Sue informed them "Symptoms is this some kind of disease" a female reporter asked "No, no, no, no it's not" Johnny stepped forward and pulled me forward as well "It's not a disease, If having special powers is a disease, than yes! We got it bad" He said with a small smirk on his face "That…..thing doesn't look so fantastic" a male reporter said pointing to Ben "Hey!" I yelled and they all looked at me "That 'thing' is my Uncle Ben Grimm and he is way more than fantastic, he's a genuine American hero" I snarled at them "What she means is every team needs a mascot" Johnny told them wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder which made all the reporters roar with laugher "Johnny" I hissed at him but he ignored that and wrapped his other arm around my shoulder "a new day is dawning! The day of the Fantastic Five" he told all the reporters

I pushed Johnny's arm off me and glared at him "Look, look" Reed held up his hands to get them to quiet down again "We went to space to find a way to understand DNA, cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line, thank you…No more questions" the reporters yelled questions at us but we ignored them and moved on headed for the police cars so they could drive us to the Baxter building "Hey, Mel! Melody" I kept walking but turned my head slightly to look at him "What" he sighed "what's up with you, you were fine with me a while ago and now your back to hating me" I scoffed "it's because of what you said about Ben Johnny" he looked at me "Just forget it" I heard him sigh again before I got into the back of one of the police cars, I went to close the door but Johnny got in beside me and by beside me I mean right beside me "Johnny" I growled but he didn't move away "Mel…im sorry okay? I was just teasing" I turned my head towards him and my eyes widened at how close are faces were "Uh…." He gave me a smile "can you forgive me...Please?" I stared into his eyes "Mel?" I shook my head "Huh?" he chuckled and leaned back in his seat "do you forgive me?" I took a deep breath "yeah I guess I do" he grinned at me "Thanks Mel" he leaned in and I froze as he kissed my cheek "Oh look we're here" he put his sunglasses on and stepped out of the car "Okay…" I followed him closing the door after me

"Wow" I looked around to see the street filled with people all here to see well us "I know right" Johnny chuckled and waved to the crowds of people as I walked ahead to catch up with the others who had already headed inside, I stepped into the elevator "We had a tough year" Reed told Susan while holding all a huge pile of bills "Yeah like nine straight" Ben grumbled "No kidding" I told him, the elevator jumped "Either we're moving really fast or not at all" Johnny commented then a buzzer went off and beside the number on the elevator the words 'Exceeded maximum weight' flashed up and the door opened with a ping "I'll take the stairs" Ben told us with a sigh "Its kay big guy we'll fix that" he smiled at me and headed out. "How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny asked when we started moving "That's what we're here to find out" Reed told him "If it happened to him" Sue started but was cut off by Johnny "What? Like we won't be able to turn it off either" Reed nodded "That would save time, ha" I shook my head "Ya really wanna be on fire for the rest of your life" he turned to me and smirked "Is that a trick question" I scoffed at him "Grow up" I told him "am I the only guy who thinks this is cool" what an idiot.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator and smiled "Great to be back" I threw my bag on top of the bills on the side table "We should stay here until we find the extent of our changes and figure out how to reverse them" Reed told them throwing the stack of bills in his hand on the table with the others while heading for the lab straight in front of him "Whoa" Johnny said turning his head to stare at Reeds home lab "Believe it or not he lives here" Sue told him following Reed "Ya get used to it" I told him "But I gotta warn you it's gonna be a little crowded in some areas" Reed yelled turning on all the power "Hey!" I picked up memory stick which was beside Johnny's foot that was now beside Sue in the middle of the lab floor "I wondered where this went" I grinned "Oh what's this" Johnny plucked it out of my hands and held it out of my reach "Johnny give it back that's important!" he leaned down still keeping his arm up to hold the memory stick away from me "For a kiss" my eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up "Fine" he grinned and closed his eyes, idiot, I moved and grabbed my memory stick out of his hand "Too slow" he sighed and held his hands up "You got me" I smirked and headed for my room.

**Fire: okay that's the end oh and if any of you have an ideas for a superhero name for Melody please tell me and don't worry I'll give you credit for the name**

**Johnny: R&R-winks-**


	3. Author's note, Please read!

**Hey guys Fire here, sorry this is not an update but I will update soon, sooner if you guys help me come up with a super hero name for Melody, if you don't know her power is the ability to change her molecular density, which if your confused about what that is means she can phase through objects, withstand great impacts, enhance her strength and in time maybe control the molecular density of other objects or even just molecules in the air or water, so yeah that's her power…I'm having a hard time thinking up a name for her and I need help so if you guys have any ideas please send me a message on here, I will credit you promise, so uh yeah that's it bye and thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fire: Hello and welcome to another chapter of the story of Melody Grimm, I hope you enjoy reading it **

**Johnny: MsWildfire97 doesn't own Fantastic four or any of the characters or plot or any of the songs all she owns is her OC**

**~Melody's Pov~**

I stepped out of the bathroom after a nice relaxing shower a towel wrapped around my body "whoa looking good" I turned and glared at Johnny who was looking me up and down, a smirk on his face "Pervert" he smiled at me then winked "I'm not the one walking around in just a towel" he started walking towards me, causing me to back up until my back hit my door "Now, I still never got that kiss" he put his hands either side of my head and leaned close, but I closed my eyes and concentrated and then next thing I knew I was in my room, on the floor, but still "Maybe next time Johnny!" I called through my _locked_ door.

* * *

I dried my hair off, plating it into a fish tail and pulling on some underwear, a pair of shin length grey sweat pants, a dark blue vest and my grey sweat top over it and unzipped, I unlocked my door and bumped into Reed who looked like he had been ready to knock "Oh hey Reed, Whats up" he smiled at me and lowered his hand back to his side "Im going to be running some tests today and was wondering if you were up for it and if you were up for helping me" I nodded my head "Sure im up for both those things, just let me grab something to eat" he nodded his head and headed back towards his Lab while I headed to the kitchen and surprise, surprise there on one of the stools sat Johnny Strom "I liked the towel better" he commented as I opened the fridge pulling out the carton of orange juice "You're an idiot" I told him grabbing a glass and filling it with juice and popping some bread into the toaster "I could cook that faster if you want" he told me with a sly grin on his face "No thanks I don't like my toast burnt" his grin never flattened "You saying im too hot" I held back a groan and turned towards him "No im saying you have no control" this made him frown but my toast popped up so I quickly buttered it and began to eat, ignoring him.

When I was done I headed to the lab and saw that Reed and Sue were there ready to start "So who's first" they looked behind me and I didn't hold back my groan this time, knowing Johnny was behind me "That would be me" I rolled my eyes and opened the chamber "Step in" he winked at me yet again just before I closed the door and headed up to the control booth where Reed and Sue were already "Okay Mel, I need you to monitor his vitals" I nodded and went over to one of the many screens "He's heating up from his core" Reed told us "And his vitals are completely normal" Reed looked at me and then back to his own screen.

The temperature started rising first past 1000 then past 2000 heading into 3000 "Uh Reed" I pointed to the screen with the temperature "It's hotter than I anticipated" he told then pressed a button and spoke into the mic "Okay Johnny back it down" he told him but Johnny being Johnny didn't listen "I can go hotter" and that he did "Johnny just back it down" Sue tried but he just went hotter and the temperature was nearly at 4000…oh shit… "JOHNNY BACK IT DOWN" I yelled as Reed and Sue yelled his name, all of us shielding out eyes "THAT'S IT!" I yelled and slammed my hand down on the red button extinguishing foam shot out and covered Johnny "Idiot" I muttered and headed out of the booth and down the steps oh to hear Johnny laughing "Buzz kill, you guys are cramping my style" I laughed at Johnny who looked like a living snowman, but Reed shot me a look that said 'don't encourage him' "Johnny you were at 4000 kalvine, any hotter and your approaching supernova" Sue told him but he obviously didn't know what that ment "Sweet" he called up at us through the melted hole in the chamber "Not Sweet, that's the temperature of the sun" I informed him "Not only could you kill yourself but you could set fire to earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it" Reed told him as calmly as he could "Got it supernova, bad" he then gave us two thumbs up and looked down at himself "Get him some clothes, please" Reed told me and I giggled

"Come on Hot shot" I handed him a pair of boxers and a pair of pants "Did you look through my underwear drawer" he asked my with a smirk "No I pulled out a pair, and grabbed a pair of your pants then as quickly as I could left your room" he rolled his eyes and stepped into the clothes covering them in foam as he did "You need a shower, so badly" I laughed but I stopped once he got out through the whole and grinned at me "Oh no, you stay away from me Johnny" I took off running but I was too slow, he grabbing from behind covering my sweat top and hair in foam then her turned me around in the hug covering my clothes and face "Ugh Johnny" he simply laughed at me but he did let me go "Now I need to wash my hair again" he simply smirked "Wanna shower together" I shook my head "Nah I'll just use the other bathroom" he frowned but I simply went to my room, grabbed some new clothes and went to the bathroom.

After I had wash and dried my hair for the second time today I got changed and headed back to the lab, only to see that Reed and Sue had just fished Ben's test "Ah Melody, I was just about to come get you, it's your turn" Johnny came up behind me "Oh~ im staying to watch this" I rolled my eyes and headed over to Reed "What do you need me to do" he smiled at me "Just stand still for a few minutes first" simple enough, after 5 minutes of my standing in the middle of the lab getting scanned Reed had set up a thick mental sheet of titanium "First I need you to concentrate on going through it" I closed my eyes and then stepped up to the sheet opening my eyes again I put my hand out, letting it go through then stepped in fully coming out the other side "Okay good, now focus on that strength you used on the bridge again" I nodded but he didn't ask me to punch the titanium he asked Ben to push it at me which he didn't want to but he finally agreed after I told him I would be fine…and I was when it hit me it started to dent then a hole broke into it and it feel to my feet "Amazing" Reed commented "Awesome" I smiled at Johnny's marvelled face.

* * *

After my test I went to the living room and turned the TV on "That was cool" I didn't even turn my head towards him "Thanks" we sat there in silence watching TV until I smelt something burning "Johnny!" he shot up and patted his chest, burn holes all over his shirt "Great…" he mumbled "Let's go ask Reed if there's anything he can do to stop…that happening" he sighed but followed me back to the lab were Reed was running tests on Sue "Hey Guys" they turned towards us and Johnny held his hands out the holes in his shirt still giving off a little smoke "I think we have a serious problem" he told them and I nodded.

Later Reed and I were working on the suit we had gone into space in, the ones we got zapped in "You think this will work" he nodded his head "I think so, come looks at this" I looked through the microscope seeing the fibre of the suit then [Analysis: Molecules_Unstable] flashed up "Huh, the molecules are unstable" I commented which made Reed smile "Exactly" I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and put on my suit like Reed had told me to, I then brushed my hair and laid out some clothes for after before exiting my room and heading down the stairs and to the living room "Our Uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us, so can transform, like us" I heard Reed explain as I walked down the stairs were Ben, Sue and Reed were already "becoming invisible, changing size on demand or being improvise to flame" I noticed he never mentioned what I could do but I let it go and sat on down beside ben on one of the sofas "You guys look like an 80s rock band" Ben commented with a laugh "You know Ben this material stretches, im sure I can figure out a way to make it fit" this made me laugh because I knew even if she did Ben would never wear it "Uh nah, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that" he told Sue which made me laugh he looked over at me but shrugged it off "I love these costumes, there missing something though, like spice" Johnny said feeling the suit and making gestures "There not costumes" Reed told him while he did karate chops or something "You can't use your powers in public Johnny" Sue scolded him "You guys are worse than NASA" he told them with a frown "Maybe its missing a utility belt" Ben commented making me laugh but I cut it out when Reed looked at me

"Melody, I would like to show you your test results" I looked at his quizzically "Uh kay?" I followed Reed to the lab and sat down on one of the spiny chairs "So what's up" he brought up my file with notes he had on my 'powers' "Melody, it seems you're able to change your molecular density" I stared at him "Which would explain why I can both phase through things and withstand a great impact or pull a huge weight" I grinned and stared at Reed "So whats the problem" he chuckled "Why would you think there's a problem?" he asked me a hint of laughter still in his voice "ain't it always a problem?" again he chuckled "No problem, I just wanted to tell you that I think your powers will evolve, much like Johnny's, to the point were not only will you be able to control your molecular density but you will be able to change the density of molecules in the air or water or even solid objects" he told me excitedly "uh that's great Reed" he nodded his head with a smile on his face.

After Reed was done talking to me I headed back to my room, slipping into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a long grey top with _'Nerd? Yeah whatever'_ written on it and a pair of black adidas high tops "Stupid suit" I muttered fixing my top to cover the rest of the blue suit I was wearing under it. As soon as I opened my door i bumped into a something hard "Hey" I craned my head and stared into the eyes of none other than Johnny Storm "What now" he looked kinda nervous "Uh well….i…" he scratched the back of his neck before sighing "Wanna go for a walk…like together?" I stared at him like he had grown three heads; I mean come on Johnny storm actually asking me just to go for a walk and getting tongue tided? This day just gets weirder and weirder "Uh sure" he grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the elevator.

I smiled happily taking a deep breath of fresh air, it felt good to be out of the Baxter Building for a while "So what did Reed want with you?" Johnny asked as we walked down one of the many paths in the park "Just wanted to show me my test results and talk to me about them is all" shrugging I stuffed my hands into my pocket "Oh…okay…so Mel I was wondering" Johnny was cut off by a scream but not one of fright no…this was a fan girl scream I had been to enough concerts to know that "OMG ITS JOHNNY STORM AND MELODY GRIMM!" I looked over my shoulder and felt my eyes widen at the sight of the large group of girls heading out way "Oh shit! Leg it!" I screamed grabbing Johnny's hand running straight for one of the walls and concentrating pulling not just my own body but Johnny's through the large brick wall "Whoa…that feels weird" I rolled my eyes "I Know, now let's go before they catch up to us the entrance isn't far and they're all pretty fast for teenagers "THERE THEY ARE" Damn it just my luck "come on!" Johnny grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the street in the direction of the Baxter Building.

When we got back we were both out of breath as well as red in the face for running a few blocks to try and avoid the many screaming teenagers "W-Well that was f-fun" I commented trying to regain my breath "Yeah" Johnny nodded as we got into the. Johnny and I went our separate ways once we arrived at the top floor, I went to the living room only spotting sue "Hey" I smiled at her and waved my greeting "What happened to you?" she asked once I sat down kinda like a concerned mother "Huh?" she handed me a compact mirror "Oh" my face was still abit red "Johnny and I were at the park and got jumped my screaming teenagers so we legged it and had to run all the way back here" I explained "So I wasn't the only one? I had to run from fans to…lost my favourite shirt too" I giggled at her frowning face "im sure you'll find another favourite shirt sue" she gave me a small push and we sat talking

**~Johnny's Pov~**

Damn it…Damn it all, I finally get my opportunity to ask Melody on a date and it gets interrupted and the moment ruined! I was fuming…which wasn't helping my wardrobe because my skin had heated up making my clothes burn to a crisp leaving me only in my blue suit "Hey match-stick" I glared at the large orange rock "What do you want?!" I snapped almost feeling the flames flicker on my skin "Geez calm down, whats eating you" he grumbled "Nothing im fine" he looked at me but simply shrugged it off grabbing his metal cup thing and filling it with one of the fruit juiced before leaving me alone once again

"I've got to think of some way to ask her" sighing deeply I stood for my position on one of the stools heading for my room.

**Fire: hey guys I want to thank all of you so far who have submitted names for Melody, I'm liking a few and I will be revealing the name next chapter which won't be long but if you still want to submit a name then go ahead, love you guys **

**Johnny: R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fire: Hey guys since it's my birthday I decided to post this chapter instead of waiting cause im in an awesome mood oh and btw I have chosen a name, and it will be appearing in the next chapter or so the person who submitted it was kblatz and I am grateful for the name and I think it's a good name for Melody I hope you agree, btw I am doing shout outs and stuff in the end so please read it **

**Johnny: MsWildfire97 doesn't own Fantastic four or any of the characters or plot or any of the songs all she owns is her OC **

**~Melody's Pov~**

The next morning I slept in late not seeing appoint it getting up early as I wasn't going to be leaving the building anytime soon, so when I got up I changed into a pair of grey jeans, a light blue top and a black zip-up hoodie then I slipped on a pair of dark blue vans and headed for the kitchen.

Apparently Johnny and I had the same idea about sleeping in as just as I stepped out of the door he came through it "That's one way to use that strength" I smiled at Ben who was squeezing a bag of oranges to make juice but when he went to drink it Johnny took the bowl out of his hands "Let's make this quick, I got a lot of places to go today...Oh wait haha I don't go anywhere" I rolled my eyes at his comment and grabbed a slice of toast to eat "Johnny it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future" Reed tried to explain to him but I stopped listening and helped Ben pick up his fork, he seemed to be having trouble.

I started paying attention to their conversation again when Johnny said something about being so close to flying he could feel it…yeah right, but as he said that he threw a napkin onto the counter and turned his back, the idiot had let it catch fire "You can't fly" Sue laughed shaking her head at him "Yet" he pointed out taking a drink of the juice Ben had made "Hey Johnny maybe you should work on your powers more before trying to fly like the bird-brain ya are" he sent a glare at me but I nodded towards the burning piece of tissue "Awh Jesus" he turned and tried to pat it out but it didn't seem to be working…what a complete moron... I took a cube of melon from the large bowl of fruit salad and turned to Reed "So whats the deal Reed?" he stared at me confused "How ya gonna cure us?" Ben explained my question further, Reed pulled out his clipboard with a picture of a machine "Im going to build a machine to re-create the storm, the cosmic radiation will travel from this generator to this chamber" Reed explained, smart…but there has to be a catch "What no pop-ups?" Johnny asked, since I was closest I hit him in the arm "Continue" I told Reed with a smile "If I can reverse the wave signal" Reed started handing the clipboard over to Sue "It'll turn us back to normal" Ben finished with a small smile taking a bite of the fruit on his fork biting off some of the metal on accident "Right but what are the risks?" Sue asked going through some of the sheets on the clipboard "Even a small miscalculation could increase are symptoms expediently or even kill us" I knew it "There's always a catch" I muttered "Now dying…that's bad right" Oh my God was he serious or just playing "I say we just let sleeping dogs lie guys" he grabbed the seat next to mine turning it around to the back faced the table and sat down.

"So how long til this things up and running" I asked Reed before eating another piece of melon "I don't know it's hard to say" he sighed looking away from us "How long Reed" Ben asked, anger clear in his voice "I don't know" he stuttered "You don't know!" Ben stood up from his chair clearly getting angrier "You don't want this to get worse" Reed tried to reason "Worse than that" Johnny chuckled, Okay that's it "would you shut up! You're such an idiot this isn't some kind of joke!" I growled at him "Guy's look, we're gonna be stuck here for a while, so let's try to get along" Sue asked looking from Ben to Johnny to me "Whatever" I stood up and headed for the living room.

Later I was still wound up so I decided I was going to head out for a walk even through Reed told us to stay inside…I was going to be careful I had put on a cap and my powers made it easy for me to get away if needed "Heading somewhere Princess" I froze in front of the elevator my finger a few centimetres from the button "Yeah, Out got a problem with it matchstick" I heard him groan at the name which Ben had given him "Not you too" I turned and faced him "Who do ya think gave him the idea" I smirked at the shock/slight anger that flashed over his features "YOU!" He yelled, I clamped my hand over his mouth "Shut up!" I hissed into his ear "I wanna go without being noticed by the others" he didn't move and neither did I until…he licked my hand "Ew" I groaned quickly dropping my hand "Johnny that's disgusting" I spat "That's it im out of here" I hit the button and got into the elevator hitting the button for the lobby, watching Johnny's form disappear from behind the door.

* * *

I had been walking around town for what felt like hours but had only been 1 and for some reason all I could think of was Johnny's smug face and no matter how much I tried it wouldn't go away "Stupid Johnny" I mumbled under my breath. I walked for so long I ended up at one of the few little kids parks, this was my favourite one to go to as a kid…I spotted a few kids playing tag together but one of the little girls fell and scraped her knee, her mother quickly rush to her side, this reminded me of one of the many times I spent here…

_**~Melody aged 8~**_

_A young girl about 8 years old with brown hair tied up into 2 pig-tails ran around in circles twirling around pretending to be a ballerina but as she twirled she lost her balance and fell to the ground scrapping her hand as she fell, her eyes started to water and she sniffled tears spilling down her cheeks as she cried, but her mother was no-where to be seen, instead a 8 year old boy with light brown hair came over with a small look of confusion on his little face "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside the crying girl "N-No i-I scrapped m-my hand and my mommy isn't here" she sniffled pointing to the small scrap on top of her small hand "Oh" he mumbled to himself a small blush appeared on his cheeks "Well…m-my mommy use to h-have a way to make boo-boo's better" he told her with a small smile upon his lips "W-What" the girl sniffled, the boy took her hand in his and gave the scrap a small kiss before letting go of her hand, the little girl's cheeks turned pink and a small smile graced her lips "T-Thank you…im Melody Grimm" she smiled at the boy who responded with his own "Johnny, Johnny Storm" he stood up and helped her up._

**~Present Day Melody's Pov**~

I could feel the heat rush to my face as I thought about the first time I met Johnny, he was such a sweet guy…but he changed when we got older, he turned into a player and a jerk totally forgetting about our friendship…Damn it Melody stop it, stop feeling sorry for yourself. I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts on Johnny and slowly heading back to the Baxter building.

**~Next Day~**

I was sitting in the lab on one of the computers working on plans for Reed's machine "Well Book worm" I rolled my eyes and didn't bother responding hoping he would go away, no such luck, "You mad at me or something?" he asked pulling my swirly chair away from the computer and spinning me around to face him "What? No, what gave you that idea?" I replied sarcasm obviously present in my voice "Oh come on, what I do?" shaking my head I pushed my chair back over to the desk before saving my work and making my way towards the living room "MELDOY!" I held back a groan as the sound of Johnny's footsteps followed me.

Johnny and I had been sitting in silence as I flipped through channels trying to find something good to watch, after what felt like years I found something I wanted to watch, X Games on ESPN, turning up the volume I focused on the awesome tricks some of the motorcyclists were doing "No way, the Book Worm likes extreme sports?" Johnny's voice held a teasing tone "Yeah, what of it flame brain" I felt the space next to me on the couch dip meaning he had moved closer to me but I never took my eyes away from the TV "I would never of thought you would be into extreme sports _Melody_" I held back a shiver as he whispered my name into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck "Yeah, so what" though I felt slightly shaking my voice held no fear "Nothing, Nothing" after he said this he got up and left….WHAT THE HELL?!

**~Johnny's Pov~ **

I gotta say I'm shocked that Melody likes Extreme sports but I don't know that much about her do i? I mean she doesn't seem to like me much no matter what I do it seems like she will never like me…oh but that's gonna change, I'll make sure of it.

I had got bored so I decided to prank Ben, grabbing a can of shaving foam and a feather duster I headed off to find the big guy sleeping on the couch…perfect victim…spraying the foam out onto his large hand I tried to tickle his stone face with the feathers but after a few failed attempts I nearly gave up until I got a great idea, use the stick, again I tired and tired but when I was going to give up it finally worked so I ran but I was still able to hear "JOHNNY" as it rang through the apartment building.

**Fire: Right I am going to end it there, right onto shout outs**

**Illusion of love (Guest): her powers are actually based on Seth from Race to Witch Mountain and not kitty Pryde because I liked the way he could phase through things and have great strength and it is explained in that he does it by changing his molecular density so uh yeah**

**Kblatz: I would like to thank you for the name because I was so stuck on names and it was a great help, so thanks again**

**To everyone else who submitted name suggestions thank you too :)-**

**-Randall Boggs**

**-** **caligirl538**

**-** **atp-pc**

**-** **Illusion of love (Guest)**

**-Guest **

**-OneWhoCharms**

**-CrackHeadBlonde**

**Johnny: R&R**


End file.
